Tickle Me Pink
by x.SodeNoZangetsu.x
Summary: Is it possible to bond over a tickle fight? Apparently, for Ichigo and Rukia, it is. Re-post.


**I don't know why I delete stories off here. New Year's resolution: STOP DOING THAT!**

**Anyway, this is a repost, one of the first Bleach stories I wrote. It is kind of OOC, but then again, it's humor. **_**Fluffy **_**humor. Now, humor me with a review!**

* * *

**.:**Tickle Me Pink:.

* * *

'_Scratch, scratch, scratch'_

Ichigo huffed as he was forced to listen to the sound of a pencil dragging across paper to form random lines and words.

_'Scratch, scratch, scratch'_

He glanced out of his right eye and watched as Rukia scribbled something down in a notebook of hers.

_'Scratch, scratch, scratch'_

Ichigo sucked in a breath to keep from making his annoyance obvious. Ever since Rukia had bought that notebook days ago, she hadn't put it down once. She wrote in it constantly; and Ichigo meant constantly. Heck, he had even heard her writing in it at three in the morning one night!

_'Scratch, scratch, scra-'_

Ichigo looked over to her when the writing had finally ceased. She was studying the page in front of her and tapping the pencil against her head. He watched her erase the last few marks she had made before bringing the pencil back down to meet the paper.

God, not again.

_'Scratch, scratch, scratch'_

His eyebrow twitched. Here he was, innocently trying to do his homework, yet all he could seem to focus on was the annoying sound of lead on paper.

_SNAP!_

Ichigo heard Rukia groan as her pencil broke. He let out a sigh of relief. Now she was forced to stop writing.

"Hey Ichigo?" he heard her say. "Do you have a pencil I can borrow?"

Ichigo knitted his eyebrows together. There was no way he'd give her a pencil. He needed some quiet to do his homework in. He spun to face her.

"Rukia, you've been writing ever since you got that book," he pointed out. "What are you writing anyways? Some kind of story?"

Rukia matched his scowl. "No," she answered. "And it's none of your business what I'm writing."

Ichigo shook his head at her stubbornness and turned back to face his homework.

"Well, I'm using the only pencil right now, so you'll have to wait," he said, his back to her.

"But I'm right in the middle of a sentence!"

"Suck it up. I'm actually doing something productive with this pencil; not just making stray marks."

Rukia threw her broken pencil at him. "They're not just stray marks!" she shouted at him.

"Then what are they?" Ichigo asked, a knowing smirk on his face.

Rukia just scowled deeper and looked away from him. "Nothing of your concern," she mumbled.

Ichigo shrugged before turning around yet again. "Have it your way."

The room fell silent for a good while. Ichigo smiled as he finally finished the first problem on his homework. He was halfway done when he heard Yuzu call them from downstairs.

"Ichigo, Rukia! Dinner's ready!"

Ichigo stood up quickly, realizing just how hungry he really was. He shut his books before walking out of the room without so much as glancing in Rukia's direction.

Rukia didn't mind it however. She got up from Ichigo's bed and walked to his closet where her bed was. She quickly put her notebook away and then ran to catch up with Ichigo.

Ichigo had finished dinner first and had headed back upstairs immediately after to finish his homework. Rukia had offered to stay and help Yuzu put away the dishes.

When Ichigo arrived in his room, he walked right over to his desk and opened his books again. Time to finish this stupid work.

As he progressed he noticed how much easier it was to concentrate without the sound of Rukia writing in the background. His brows furrowed as he thought about what in the world she could have been so intent on writing. He wondered if he'd be able to find her notebook so he could kill his curiosity.

_"Nah, I shouldn't bother,"_ he thought to himself.

However, curiosity soon got the best of him and Ichigo began searching his room for the shinigami's book. He opened the closet door figuring she probably kept it with the rest of her stuff. He lifted her pillow up and frowned when there was nothing beneath it.

_"Where could she be keeping it?"_ Ichigo asked himself. He then stopped to think about what he had just said. _"Not that I really care."_

He was about to slide the door shut, when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Something was poking out from underneath the mattress.

Ichigo grinned. He'd found it.

He pulled it out and inspected the book in his hands. It was any ordinary black composition notebook. Rukia had written her name on the front in purple bubble letters and had drawn a smiling Chappy on the front.

Underneath her bubbled name, was the word _Journal_ in Rukia's writing. Ichigo arched a brow.

"A diary?" he asked out loud, sounding quite shocked.

Who would've thought Rukia ever kept something like a diary? To Ichigo, it just didn't seem like her.

He quickly flipped through the pages. The entire front half of the book was already full. Rukia's neat cursive and Chappy heads flashed by him. He noticed some words were circled, others underlined.

Just as he was opening to a random page to read Rukia's thoughts, she walked in.

"What are you doing?" she asked; a newly sharpened pencil in her hand.

Before Ichigo could reply, Rukia noticed it was her diary he was holding in his hands. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Put it down, Ichigo," she demanded with a deadly tone.

"You keep a diary?" he asked, smirking.

Rukia made a move to grab it, but Ichigo pulled the diary away before she could pull it from his hands.

"It's nothing like that!" she yelled at him although there was a trace of a blush on her face.

"Oh, I'm sure Rukia," Ichigo said sarcastically. "If it's not a diary then why are there words circled and underlined, huh?"

"They're important notes!" she lied. "Now give it back!"

She went to snatch it again, but Ichigo just raised the book above his head, way beyond Rukia's reach.

"Jump for it," he smirked.

Rukia stood there glaring. "Ichigooo…" she hissed.

Ichigo smirked. Now was his time to toy with her. He looked up and opened to a random page.

"August 20th," he began reading.

Rukia's eyes widened as she heard him read the date. No, he couldn't read that page!

"'Dear Journal'," he continued. "'I guess I'll begin where I left off last night. I would've continued writing if Ichigo hadn't stolen my damn pencil. Anyways, I got it back. Now, on the subject of Ichigo…'"

"Ichigo, don't! Stop!" she tried to sound mad, but it ended up sounding fearful.

Ichigo looked down at her. "Why can't I read it?" he asked.

"One: it's _mine_ and therefore not yours. And two: I don't want you reading that page," she told him, her voice rose in volume with each word. "So stop!"

"Make me," he taunted. He looked back up at the book. "Now where were we? Ah… 'I think I-'."

Rukia had snapped and charged at him. In an attempt to stop him, she grabbed his sides and started tickling him, praying to God he was ticklish.

"What the hell, Rukia?!" he yelped as he jumped away from her.

"So, you _are_ ticklish!" she said with an evil voice. "Great."

She slowly approached him. "Give me back my notebook and I won't have to torture you, Ichigo."

"No way!"

Rukia just grabbed his sides again making Ichigo go stiff. He held his breath to keep from laughing. He was _not_ about to crack in front of her. He just hoped she didn't go any higher.

"You gonna give it back?" she interrogated, continuing to tickle him.

Ichigo just shook his head. Rukia smiled evilly and slowly moved her hands up to his ribs.

_"Oh God, no. Please. Make her stop! She has no idea how-!" _

Rukia's fingers had now gone up to where they were in the middle of ribs. She smirked as she heard a slight squeak come from Ichigo. Jackpot.

"I'm not going to stop until you give it back," she told him, tickling him harder.

Ichigo couldn't hold it in anymore and finally snapped. He busted out laughing which slightly startled Rukia as her fingers danced across his ribs.

"R-Rukia! Hahaha… S-Stop! I-I can't b-breathe!" he shouted in between his fits of laughter.

"Give. Me. My. Notebook."

With each word, she dug her fingers harder into Ichigo's skin.

"S-Stop!" he cried still in uncontrollable laugher. "Y-You're killing m-m-me!"

By now, Rukia had cornered Ichigo and he had begun to slide down his wall. He tried to escape her fingers, but Rukia would only copy his exact movements, preventing him from escaping.

"You gonna give it back?" she asked him.

Ichigo knew he was signing his will by shaking his head no, but there was no way he'd ever give in to Rukia.

"N-Never… hahahaha…. Y-You'll never g-get it b-b-back!"

"Have it your way Ichigo!"

Rukia continued to tickle him. Ichigo was breaking more inside with every minute that passed. It was hard to get any air, and Rukia only seemed to become more persistent than letting up any.

"R-Rukia seriously!" he yelled out. He laughed for a bit before he could speak again. "I-I can't b-breathe!"

It was then Rukia noticed how red Ichigo's face had gotten and how badly he was shaking. She immediately stopped and he slid the rest of the way to the floor. He bent his head down to catch his breath. The notebook had fallen out of his hands, yet Rukia hadn't made a move to grab it.

The room was silent for a moment minus the rapid breathing coming from Ichigo. He stayed doubled over and hadn't said anything since Rukia had stopped tickling him.

Rukia was secretly growing concerned. She hadn't meant to _hurt_ Ichigo in any way. She was just trying to get her notebook back!

"Ichigo?" she asked, cautiously inching closer to him.

He didn't say anything.

Rukia bent down so she was level with him. "Are you okay?" she asked again. "C'mon it couldn't have been that bad."

"Bad…move…Rukia…" she heard him hiss in between shuddering breaths.

Before she knew it, she had her back to the floor and Ichigo was now the one tickling _her_. She looked up at Ichigo—who was practically on top of her—just as he lowered his hands to her sides.

The tables had turned.

Rukia soon exploded into a fitful of giggles; something Ichigo had never heard come from her. He smiled as he continued tickling her. Oh, revenge was sweet.

"How does it feel, Rukia?!" He asked.

Rukia couldn't say anything and only continued to laugh. Ichigo just smiled bigger and moved his hands higher. Rukia let out a squeal before giggling some more.

"I-Ichigo q-quit it!" she managed to get out. "I-It hurts!"

"Are you gonna apologize for tickling me?"

Rukia shook her head frantically. Now she was the one refusing to give in.

"Then I'll just continue."

Secretly, both of them were enjoying this immensely. Ichigo's glee was obvious; it was written all over his face.

"O-Okay!" Rukia cried out. "I-I-I'm sorry f-for tickling you, I-Ichigo!"

Ichigo smirked and released his hold on her. "That's what I like to hear," he said.

He rolled off Rukia and lay next to her on the floor. He couldn't help but smirk as he heard Rukia regain her breath. He rolled over onto one side to face her.

"So…" He said. "Learn your lesson?"

Rukia looked over at him. "What lesson?"

Ichigo just smirked. "The lesson where you learn that you're more ticklish then I am," he replied.

Rukia quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really?" she asked. "_I'm_ more ticklish then _you_?"

Ichigo grinned. "You bet."

She let out a laugh that sounded more like a scoff.

"If I recall correctly, you were the one who fell to floor while laughing," she said.

"Well, at least I didn't squeal!"

Rukia just scowled. Ichigo's grin grew bigger.

"Admit it," he pestered. "Rukia Kuchiki, a shinigami, is more ticklish than a normal human."

"To help defend my case, you aren't a normal human last time I checked… _substitute_," she countered back.

"Whatever," Ichigo shot back. "You're still more ticklish than I am."

Rukia only smirked and narrowed her eyes. "You wanna bet on that?"

Without any warning, she pounced on top of Ichigo and started tickling him once more. Ichigo cried out in surprise before breaking into a fit of laughter again.

"Hey! N-No fair!"

Rukia only grinned. "All's fair in love, war, and tickle fights!" she teased.

Ichigo grinned. "In that case…"

He flipped her over and regained his control. Rukia went back to her uncharacteristic giggles which only made Ichigo laugh himself.

And so, the notebook which had started the whole ordeal had been forgotten as the two teens rolled around on the floor, tickling the daylights out of each other, each trying to prove a point.

_"Maybe I should steal her things more often,"_ Ichigo grinned to himself as Rukia rolled on top of him. _"I could get used to this."_


End file.
